culturefandomcom-20200222-history
2Pacalypse Now
| Recorded = June 1989 – September 1991 | Studio = Starlight Sound Studios, Richmond, California | Genre = Hardcore hip hop, gangsta rap, political hip hop | Length = 55:07 | Label = | Producer = | This album = 2Pacalypse Now (1991) | Next album = Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z... (1993) | Misc = }} |title=2Pacalypse Now - 2Pac|author=Marisa Brown|publisher=AllMusic|accessdate=26 April 2011}} | rev2 = Q | rev2Score = McCann, Ian: reissue reviews, Q, April 1997 | rev3 = RapReviews | rev3Score = 8/10 | rev4 = Rolling Stone | rev4Score = Portions posted at }} 2Pacalypse Now is the debut studio album by American rapper 2Pac. It was released on November 12, 1991, by Interscope Records and EastWest Records America. Less polished than it later proceed with his studio album, 2Pacalypse Now, which is 2Pac's commentary on contemporary social issues facing American society such as racism, police brutality, poverty, black on black crime, and teenage pregnancy, some issues giving a lyrical glimpse into the world of a young black man on the urban streets of the United States. It featured three singles; "Brenda's Got a Baby", "Trapped", and "If My Homie Calls". 2Pacalypse Now was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on April 19, 1995 for sales of 500,000 copies in the United States. The album generated significant controversy stemming from then-U.S. Vice President Dan Quayle's public criticism after Ronald Ray Howard murdered a Texas state trooper and his defense attorney claimed he was influenced by 2Pacalypse Now and its strong theme of police brutality. Quayle made the statement, "There's no reason for a record like this to be released. It has no place in our society." On MTV's Greatest Rappers of All Time list, 2Pacalypse Now was listed as one of 2Pac's "certified classic" albums, along with Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z..., Me Against the World, All Eyez On Me, and The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory. In commemoration of its 25th anniversary, it was released on vinyl and cassette on November 11, 2016. Background The album was initially released on T.N.T. Recordings and Interscope Records, which at the time was distributed through Eastwest Records America and Atlantic Records. Following Shakur's death, Amaru Entertainment (established by his mother Afeni Shakur) obtained the rights to this album. Distribution was taken over by Jive Records. The album's name is a reference to the 1979 film Apocalypse Now. 2Pacalypse Now could be found in the vinyl countdown and the instruction manual for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, along with the track, titled "I Don't Give a Fuck", which the song appeared on the in-game radio station, Radio Los Santos. Track listing All lyrics by 2Pac, music compositions listed below. Unused Tracks *"Tears Of A Clown" (Unreleased) *"Scared Straight '91" (Original featuring Ray Luv) (Remixed On Pac's Life) *"Resist The Temptation" (Remixed On Best of 2Pac) *"Dopefiend's Diner" (Remixed On Best of 2Pac) *"Crooked Cop Killer" (Produced By Stretch) (featuring Ice-T) (Unreleased) *"Fever In The Funkhouse" (Unreleased) *"Revenge Of Tha' Lunatic" (featuring Money B) (Unreleased) (Original Version & Remix) *"Funky Freestyles" (featuring Money B, Del the Funky Homosapien & Deb-E) (Unreleased) *"Hymn of The 90's N.I.G.G.A." (Original featuring Mouse Man & The Wycked) (Remixed On Loyal To The Game) (Partially) *"Backstabbaz" (Early 1991 Version of "Don't Call Me, Bitch") (Unreleased) *"What U Won't Do 4 Love" (featuring Schoovy Schmoov) (Early 1991 Version of "Do For Love") *"Use Me" (Unreleased) *"This Is The Brain On a 40 Ounce" (featuring Treach) (Unreleased) *"2FLY4ME" (Unreleased) *"Trapped" (Remix) (Unreleased) *"You Don't Wanna Battle" (featuring Ryan G.) (Unreleased) *"It Ain't Necessarily So" (featuring Shock G) (Unreleased) *"Break 'Em Off" (featuring Money B, Debby & WC) (Unreleased) *"No Part Of Dis" (Unreleased) *"That's Just the Way It Is" (Early 1991 Version of "Changes") (Unreleased) Samples Young Black Male *"Good Old Music" by Funkadelic *"Where Was You At" by War *"The Product" by Ice Cube *"Dead Homiez" by Ice Cube *"I Got to Have It" by Ed O.G. & Da Bulldogs Trapped *"The Spank" by James Brown Soulja's Story *"Ain't No Sunshine" by Bill Withers *"No Name Bar" by Isaac Hayes *"Sneakin' in the Back" by Tom Scott and the L.A. Express *"Synthetic Substitution" by Melvin Bliss *"Let the Bass Go" by The D.O.C. Violent *"Pirates Theme" by Home T, Cocoa Tea and Shabba Ranks *"City Under Siege" by Geto Boys *"Any Colour You Like" by Pink Floyd *"Rebel Without a Pause" by Public Enemy *"Halloween Theme Song" by John Carpenter Words of Wisdom *"Chameleon" by Herbie Hancock Something Wicked *"Welcome to the Terrordome" by Public Enemy Crooked Ass Nigga *"Crab Apple" by Idris Muhammad *"Gangsta Gangsta" by N.W.A *"Fuck tha Police" by N.W.A If My Homie Calls *"Let a Woman Be a Woman - Let a Man Be a Man" by Dyke & the Blazers *"Fat Mama" by Herbie Hancock *"I Don't Know What This World Is Coming To" by The Soul Children *"Around the Way Girl" by LL Cool J *"Prelude" by N.W.A The Lunatic *"One of Those Funky Thangs" by Parliament Rebel of the Underground *"Impeach the President" by The Honey Drippers *"The Pinocchio Theory" by Bootsy Collins Part Time Mutha *"Part-Time Lover" by Stevie Wonder feat. Luther Vandross *"Part Time Suckers" by Boogie Down Productions *"Synthetic Substitution" by Melvin Bliss Charts positions Album Certifications }} References Category:Tupac Shakur albums Category:1991 debut albums Category:Interscope Records albums Category:Political hip hop albums Category:1991 albums